


soulmates不合格

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 据说灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话就在你手腕上





	1. part A

PartA 来栖晓

 

来栖晓走在涩谷的地下通道里，满脑想的是昨天在鸭志田的城堡里遇到的事。

先是第二次冲进了城堡，然后新认识的坂本龙司觉醒了叫人格面具的东西，遇见了“杏”，还被拉去吃了拉面……  
   
   
他提了一下背包的包带，拿出手机看了一眼时间――离下一班车开动仅剩五分钟不到，乘上这班车刚好能提前几分钟到教室。晓回想起临时监护人不要惹麻烦的叮嘱，腿不自觉发力开始跑动。  
   
   
也许是他过于急躁了――没跑两步他就觉得绊到了什么东西，整个人失去了平衡，他眼睁睁看着地面离他越来越近，眼看就要摔在人群中央。  
   
   
好在有人及时接住了他，金属箱子晃了一下，刚好抵在他的胸前，一只手放在他的背上，协助他慢慢找回重心。待晓重新站直，扶了一把眼镜，他才来得及看一看好心人的脸。  
   
   
褐色的微长发，红色的眼睛……他好像在哪里见过。

好心人盯着他看了一会，然后笑了。

“真是好险，你有哪里不舒服吗？”  
   
   
那是他曾经在电视上看到过的，一些名人为了让观众的注意力放在自己身上的，模板式、标准化的笑容。

但晓沉默不语，甚至没有道一声谢的原因并不完全是这个――他刻着灵魂伴侣印记的右手腕仿佛在燃烧，几秒后炽热感又消失了，整个过程只是为了提醒他一个事实――眼前的好心人，就是他的灵魂伴侣。  
 

“真是好险，你有哪里不舒服吗？”

这大概是晓十六年的人生中记得最牢的一句话了。  
就像每一个对未来充满好奇的孩子一样，他第一次发现右手腕上的字时心砰砰地跳，欢快雀跃到随时都可以飘起来。  
灵魂伴侣——相互吸引，彼此信赖，仿佛生来就是一体，而每一个拥有灵魂伴侣的人右手腕都会出现一个印记，内容是灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话。

因为在书上看到的无数浪漫故事——大多是灵魂伴侣相爱相守克服难关的冒险小说，他曾经无比期待灵魂伴侣的出现，每遇见一个陌生人都眨巴眼睛等着对方说出那句话。后来他发现对灵魂伴侣的期待并不能把这个人早几年带到他身边，再然后，他就被捕了，独自一人被送上了前往东京的列车。  
清晨的列车上，在高峰期到来前，晓不动声色地扯了扯校服袖子，挡住了护腕。

他总算搞清楚了自己该干什么，显然他应该当个不惹事的乖学生，而不是满脑想着灵魂伴侣——

然而，事情就是有这么巧。

   
晓试着张了张嘴，拿不准他对自己灵魂伴侣的第一句话该说些什么。他一瞬间竟大脑一片空白浑身动弹不得，唯一能做的是勉强和另一个人维持对视，在他能从脑内浮现的一万种解释方式中选出一种之前，他刚找到的灵魂伴侣抢先一步对他说了第二句话。  
   
   
“看来你没事，真是太好了，”青年的语气轻松了起来，似乎他刚刚真的有在为面前初次见面的陌生人担心，“我一会还有工作，那，再见。”  
   
   
说完这句话，来栖晓刚发现的灵魂伴侣便重新提起手提箱走入了人群中，留下晓一个人站在地下通道里看着他离去的方向，过了好一会才想起来自己原本要去上学。

   
   
“所以……你找到了你的灵魂伴侣，然后把他弄丢了？”

咣当一声，他刚认识的哥们坂本龙司把空的芬达罐砸在了桌子上，显然在金发男生十六年的人生中从没发生过这么戏剧化的事。

……也许还有点好笑。  
   
   
回想起早上的经历，晓叹了一口气――联系到他最后没有迟到，他都不知道这是他的幸运还是不幸了。

虽然不是他想象中那样的体贴少女，他也不是非要和灵魂伴侣在一起不可，然而那好歹是他的灵魂伴侣，他居然就这样让对方走进人群消失不见了！――而且还没来得及和他说一句话！

多多少少，会有点遗憾吧。  
   
   
“总之，你也轻松点――对了，他的样子你还记得吧？说不定我见过呢？”

龙司抓抓头发，半天才挤出一句安慰的话。  
   
   
晓感激地看了他一眼，把在车站遇到的那人的相貌告诉了龙司。  
   
   
“啊……我好像没有见过，我想应该不是我们学校相关的人吧？抱歉啦。”  
   
   
龙司表示爱莫能助，晓当然也猜到了结局。  
   
   
但对于遭遇了足以影响人生的变故的晓来说，能遇到像这样听他说话安慰他的人，他就自认为足够了。  
   
   
“没关系。”

于是晓扶了一把眼镜，一转话题询问龙司在离校前是否要再讨论关于城堡的情报。  
   
   
那天以后至关重要的事变成了让鸭志田改过自新，他们谁都没再提起晓丢失的灵魂伴侣。

 

   
   
完成怪盗团正式成立后的第一个委托后，晓回到了卢布朗。  
   
   
“既然已经成为了怪盗，今后就要更加警惕了，可不能被发现身份啊。”

摩尔加纳从他的包里探出头，嘴上还不忘叮嘱一句。  
   
   
晓往嘴里送了一勺咖喱，嚼着煮烂的土豆支吾了些听不懂的话，摩尔加纳见状忙劝他吃完了再说，大有来栖晓此人的正牌监护人的架势。  
   
   
佐仓先生今天似乎来了兴致，正看着晓咽下一口口咖喱忽然给他抛出一个问句，大致是问他今天要不要在店里帮忙，刚好也能积攒些经验。  
   
   
“给老板帮忙说不定能收获不少呢。”

摩尔加纳在一旁鼓动说――他仰着头，眼睛正瞅着晓盘子里剩下的几颗米。  
   
   
晓看看包里的猫，又看看佐仓先生，一言不发脱下了校服外套，穿上了围裙。

他主要负责协助老板接待客人，可能还需要清洗一些餐具，冲泡咖啡和制作咖喱等技术活则一概轮不到他。  
   
   
咖啡馆里较暗的灯光加上后厨冒出的蒸汽，令在印象空间奔波了几小时的晓昏昏欲睡。意识混沌时他的耳边竟传来了老板的声音，他吓得一颤，眨了眨眼睛，擦去眼镜上的水雾，反复回味了一遍刚刚老板的话。  
   
   
“还是按惯例来吗？”  
   
   
是来客人了吗？  
   
   
如验证他的话般，一个银发、夹着文件袋的女性拉开了椅子在佐仓先生的面前坐下，晓这时才发现第二个客人的存在。  
   
   
第二个客人穿着较正式的服装，手里拿着的小说晓几天前看过――叫《亚森罗宾对福尔摩斯》，随着他每一步的走近，直到坐在晓的对面为止，晓一点一点地把客人的相貌和记忆联系了起来。  
   
   
是车站遇到的好心人。  
   
   
“啊，你是……”

青年似乎也认出了晓。  
   
   
与他再次对视，晓意识到不能再找到更好的时机了。他的灵魂伴侣在一系列巧合下又回到了他的面前，显然他此时该说些令人印象深刻、足以刻在对方手腕上的话……

“谢谢你……那个时候帮了我。”

但真正说出口的，却是在他下意识的迟来感谢词。

“没能及时向你道谢，抱歉。”  
   
   
青年的脸上一瞬间产生了微妙的表情变化。

“没关系，”他停顿了一会，说，“我是明智吾郎。”  
   
   
没有更多的反应――是不是他没有注意到是手腕上的字呢？

晓犹豫着要不要提醒明智。

然而……在那之前，晓想起为何明智给他一种莫名的熟悉感了，他在来东京的车上听两个女学生大声讨论过帅气的侦探王子明智吾郎的话题，当时因为好奇，晓看了一会她们手机上播放的明智采访。

是个名人啊……还是少年侦探，光是这个身份就能想到会给怪盗团带来的影响，现在怪盗团刚成立，他是否该有意识地减少和这类人的接触？  
   
   
“来栖晓。”

出于礼貌，他同样报上了名字。  
   
   
“有什么要喝的吗？”  
刚刚结束和银发女人的交谈，佐仓先生如此问道。  
   
   
待佐仓先生前去准备“和冴小姐一样的”咖啡，晓不安地瞥了一眼脚边的摩尔加纳，寻思着现在是否该找个理由离开。大脑飞速运转时他又考虑到了明智吾郎的名人身份 说不定他根本不想要一个灵魂伴侣呢——从当时女生们谈论的语调看他在女孩间的人气一定很高吧……

 

“不好意思。”

 

 晓的胡思乱想被迫终止，他似乎被施了什么魔咒，视线牢牢地被固定在了明智身上，看着他慢慢合上小说。  
 

明智敲了敲桌子，视线在书的封面上又徘徊了一会，然后抬起头对晓露出微笑。  
   
   
“你好像就是我的灵魂伴侣呢。”

明智拉起手套，露出手腕上的一小圈皮肤――

『谢谢你 那个时候帮了我』

写着这样的话。  
 

 

与自己的灵魂伴侣正式开始交往，是在六月他们从电视台回来的那天，晓刚回到卢布朗没多久，明智就紧随其后进了咖啡馆。  
“那家伙在跟踪你吗？”摩尔加纳缩在他的包里小声嘀咕。

 

明智匆匆向前，好像他接下来要说事的攸关人类命运。  
“总之，希望你能和我交往。”  
一番叙述后，明智说。

 

距那天为止他们认识已快两个月，自从晓告诉明智介意的话不用强迫自己和他交往也已经快两个月了，明智仍每周两次往卢布朗跑，晓继续干着他的怪盗事业，仿佛没有怪盗和侦探竟成了灵魂伴侣这回事。

也不知道明智是受了什么刺激。

 

但是晓没有拒绝——就算摩尔加纳一直在包里嚷嚷着要他小心，就算他面前的这个人几小时前还在节目上发表反对怪盗团的言论，迫不及待想要与对方相拥的本能却从心脏开始一直蔓延到全身，最后在右手腕具体化——晓开始相信灵魂伴侣对彼此有天生的吸引力的学说了。

 

于是，刚来到东京两个月，活动范围还局限在几个地方的来栖晓与火遍东京的红人明智吾郎，他们正经地开始约会了，地点从因为摩尔加纳变成了遥不可及之地的可丽饼店到离卢布朗几步之遥的打击训练场不等。有谁会拒绝忘掉保护观察期和无处不在的退学宣言，和灵魂伴侣一起逛遍东京的每个角落呢？晓不得不承认他喜欢这种感觉。

 

“也别忘了他在调查怪盗团！”摩尔加纳不知第几百次提醒他。

 

“我会注意的，而且和他在一起刚好能搜集情报，不是吗？”

晓义正言辞，摩尔加纳一转身他就抓起手机查看短信，置顶群组以下的第一条赫然写着明智吾郎的名字，点开是关于七月份的花火大会的邀请。

『抱歉，我那天和朋友约好了』

『没关系，和朋友玩过后来找我吧』

他匆匆在回复栏写下“好的”，冥思苦想半天终是想不出更多修饰词，删删改改还是只发了原始的两个字，然后把手机一丢瘫倒在床上。

 

“被收集情报的是你才对吧。”  
摩尔加纳晃了晃尾巴，无情评价说。

 

七月中旬，灿烂的烟火准时绽放于天空，斑斓的色块倒映在水面上，晓只在小时候看过的电视直播上见到过这番画面，首次亲眼观赏到这一幕自然满是新鲜感，眼睛里满满都是绽放的花火，一时连大颗的雨滴落在他脸上都没有注意到。

 

“下雨了啊。”  
他听见真小声的抱怨，反应过来好友中有三人今晚是穿了浴衣过来的。  
花火大会中途结束，他们一定很遗憾吧。

 

――这个时候就会感叹没有浴衣也不是很遗憾了。  
好友问起的时候他说没有浴衣，明智问起的时候当然也不可能变出一件来，毕竟他是怪盗而不是魔术师。

 

“不过，答应了朋友会改变形象。”  
他想起杏的话，玩着额前的刘海，试图安慰似乎很失落的明智。

 

“你的改变形象，就是摘掉眼镜吗？”  
明智出现在便利店门口时晓还在拧干衬衫上的水――因为解释了自己要等人，朋友们，包括摩尔加纳，已经先一步离开了。

 

“但看起来还不错吧。”  
晓摊开手。

 

明智笑了，朝晓挥了挥手，撑开伞示意他走到伞里来。  
“虽然下了雨，但其实并不影响我的计划。今天和我稍微走一会吧。”

 

“其实我小时候有想过，以后我会不会是个侦探或者警察，然后我的灵魂伴侣是我帮过的人，之类的事。”  
举着伞和晓并肩走在雨中的人行道上，明智忽然来了这么一句。

 

“现在也没差吧？”  
晓喃喃说，收回向远方飘去的视线，他偏过头，发现夜色中不同光源的交错融合恰好让他只能窥见明智的侧脸。

 

“也是啊。”  
明智说。

 

晓一瞬间觉得耳边的雨击打地面的声音清晰了不少，藏住明智表情的光影在慢慢淡去，他终于看见的不是一张流露出释然表情的脸――完全沉浸进了自己的想法里，看不出情绪，遗憾的是给人的感觉却比他平日里示人的形象更真实一些。

 

结果我还是不了解明智，他想着，试着用右手去够明智握着伞的左手――触碰到后者手腕的一瞬间，明智挣扎了一下，然后放松下来，任由晓把他的袖子往上撩一点，握住手腕。  
他知道印记就在那里。

 

“如果还有想和我说的事的话，就尽管告诉我吧，毕竟――”

 

“你是我的灵魂伴侣？”  
明智转过来接他的话。他发现明智在看他，似乎要把他整个人都看透彻，然而反过来，即使透过与明智对视的红色瞳孔，也不能像小说中写的那样默契地感知到他的内心。

 

但变化总是能察觉到一些的。  
如果这样就能更了解明智的话……  
“是啊。”  
晓朝他微笑。

 

下一秒看见的，是明智凑近的脸。  
明智换了一个角度，伞朝向道路的外侧，空出来的一只手按着他的背――

他在接吻。和明智。和……

晓被惊得几乎放弃了思考，一直到被明智放开，被邀请继续往前走，他仍然在回味停留在嘴唇上没来得及散去的触感。

他把手放在胸口轻轻按动――和灵魂伴侣间的互相依赖，就体现在这种地方吗？

 

知道明智想杀他的那一刻，怪盗团的其他人还和他一同围坐在卢布朗的阁楼上，当然排除了重点怀疑对象明智吾郎。双叶的笔记本电脑一遍又一遍播放明智的声音，因为重复太多次晓几乎要对这个声音感到厌烦了。

身边的人向他投来担心的视线，他的表情看不出一丝不安。  
“我没事的。”他交叠十指。

 

从知道明智是高中生侦探的那一刻，他就有一种预感，他们命中注定不会走在同一条路上。

在六月的那一天之前，晓曾把和明智再次相遇的事情告诉了杏。  
“原来晓是有灵魂伴侣印记的那一类人吗？完全没听你说过啊。”  
杏惊叹了一声，把晓的手腕翻来覆去看了一遍又一遍。

“话说，你们的进展如何？”  
少女的眼里闪着光，只是很可惜，晓没有恋爱故事要说。

“实际上……我们还没有交往。”  
晓犹豫片刻，和杏谈起了自己的灵魂伴侣。  
他本想说自己的不好预感，想告诉她在灵魂伴侣和你们之间，我一定会选择你们，但他又想到直觉是种说不清的东西，说不定现实没那么糟。

至少到明智在电视台说出“pancake”为止，他都是这么认为的。

 

“这是？”  
他看着明智抱着大大小小的包裹，还能腾出一只手去掏钥匙开门，领来栖晓走进明智吾郎的公寓。

“粉丝礼物？算是吧。”  
明智把一堆包裹一股脑全堆在沙发上，抱着胳膊如打量重大案件文件般盯着它们。直看得晓后背发凉——即使这些礼物不是他送的。

“这也难怪，毕竟你那么擅长抨击怪盗团，最近一定很有人气吧。”他干巴巴地说。

“别这样说，”明智配合地笑了几声，“我可不会在身为怪盗的恋人面前炫耀。”

“好像你现在不是怪盗似的。”  
啊，他确实不是，某种意义上说。晓反应过来。

沉默。  
“说到礼物，其实我也可以送你。”几分钟后，再开口的还是晓。  
比如情人节巧克力什么的——他举例，看着明智睁大的眼睛点点头肯定——  
“是的，我会送你情人节巧克力。”

“是吗？那我也要准备白色情人节的回礼才合适吧。”

此时是11月14日，他们全凭想象编造出了明年2月14，甚至3月14的美好想象，即使两个人都心知肚明这是个最多寿命只到20日的谎言。

 

来栖晓觉得自己是个不合格的灵魂伴侣，虽然在享受和恋人交往的过程，却始终抱有一丝警惕，从来没有完全信任过对方，虽然说是要成为对方生命中的一部分，却在百般尝试后惨败，连完全了解他都没做到。

他退而求其次，心想至少要保护好同伴。

 

“明智不是同伴。”  
他坐在审讯室里，意识模糊不清，年轻的检察官还在追问他要把手机给谁看，然而随着明智这个词浮现在他脑中的是一片又一片的约会记忆。  
“他不是同伴。”他又重复一遍。

新岛拿着手机离开了房间，大约是明白了他的意思。晓的目光落在紧闭的门上，然后他闭上眼睛，去想另一个世界中的自己的命运。  
那一个自己会看见冰冷的枪口，和明智最后赐予他的，嘲讽的笑容。

即使是这样——他扶住额头，视线在承担身体的桌子上徘徊，心想那里现在可能会有一滩血迹。  
他又眨了眨眼睛，这次他看见了四月份的那天，在车站扶住他的明智吾郎。  
即使没有信任，没有相互依赖，现在已经发展到了一方恨不得与另一方天人永隔的关系。  
我果然还是爱着你。他想。


	2. part B

Part B 明智吾郎

最初关注来栖晓，只是明智吾郎心血来潮。

在车站偶然帮助的少年有着一头乱乱的黑卷毛，脸上挂了一个挡住他大半张脸的眼镜，盯着明智的脸却半天都说不出一句话。  
所以明智只是寒暄了两句就找借口离开了。

 

几天后他们在新岛冴推荐的咖啡馆里戏剧化地再次见面，交谈了几句后，明智意外地发现名叫来栖晓的少年就是他的灵魂伴侣。

说句实话，他现在并不想要灵魂伴侣，解决狮童的计划成功在即，他多年的努力将在今年得到回报，他没有考虑过在此之前的恋爱问题。

不过，也许是直觉吧，他就是觉得应该和这个少年保持接触。于是他叫住了晓，点破了他们灵魂伴侣的身份。

谁能想到这一下就中了头奖，他的灵魂伴侣刚好是闹得沸沸扬扬的怪盗团团长。

 

――“只要和你在一起就会变得轻松，每次与你的对话，包括今天的辩论都很有意义，就算我们意见有所分歧，我果然还是想和你在一起。”

只要这样说，那个幼稚的高中生就会同意交往，一无所知地落入陷阱。

 

来栖晓是个不错的恋爱对象，生活规律，没事总能下几次厨，安静到不会提出让明智这个名人为难的要求――不如说是没有要求。  
这样的他却是怪盗团的团长，是明智要监视的对象，假如没有这一层关系在，明智可能会在一切结束后的某一天更自然地和他在一起吧。

当然了，世界上不存在“如果”，只有抱着不单纯目的谈恋爱的明智吾郎，大致定好了未来的计划，却不知道现实会往什么方向发展。

 

在涩谷的街上偶遇来栖晓时，晓的手里还抱着一只杰克霜精玩偶，身后没两步就是游戏厅。

 

“想不到在这里遇见你，刚从游戏厅出来？”  
明智对晓不安分的背包熟视无睹。

 

晓轻轻点头，然后抱着霜精玩偶，飞快地瞄了一眼肩上的包，他的包本就不算大，更别提里面还藏了只猫，再装一只娃娃进去就更不可能了。  
“是啊，摩尔加纳想要这个。”

他扶了一把眼镜，解释荒唐可笑，此刻他的包里动静更大了，明智甚至能听见叫摩尔加纳的那只猫的不满抱怨。  
――“吾辈可从来没有说过，明明是你想要吧！作为道歉你是不是该请吾辈吃寿司？”

 

明智哑然失笑。  
他见过怪盗住所里稀奇古怪的装饰品。  
“看到你我就想起来，刚好也差不多是这个点，要不要一起去吃饭？刚好在电视台有了额外的收入，我们可以去吃寿司。”

 

他听见那只猫极富兴趣地在询问晓是否要去。晓抖了抖书包，把明智已经听见的话重复了一遍。  
“摩尔加纳也可以一起去吃吗？”

 

最后来栖晓和他一前一后走向车站。他跟在黑发少年的后面，视线落在晓的包上，无法忽视自己明显过头的愉悦心情。

 

明智吾郎是个擅长谎言的人，但在关于来栖晓的问题上却无法对自己说谎。

结果六月份那天说的话成了真――他苦笑，握紧了左手提着的手提箱。  
眼睛在不经意间略过手套遮盖的皮肤――他知道那里有一圈印记。

 

他顺利加入了怪盗团，然后按计划，来栖晓会死在他的手下。

 

“你还真是心大，之前就知道我是侦探了吧？即使如此还是和我交往了。”

十一月某日的夜晚，卢布朗的门牌翻成了close，阁楼里只有明智和晓两个人。

 

“这里可是只有我们两个人，如果我要逮捕你，你要怎么办。”  
明智埋在晓的颈间，他挺喜欢这个角度――看不到来栖的表情，不用去想他死在枪下的样子，停留在身边的只有少年还青涩的身体和紧张的呼吸声。

那是有咖啡香的来栖晓，小心翼翼地维持着拥抱姿势的来栖晓，露出少见的柔软一面的来栖晓……  
还活着的来栖晓。

 

听见明智闷闷的声音，晓的呼吸似乎停滞了一秒。  
“你不会的。”明智听见他叹气的声音。  
少年的身体动了一下，他想往前倾，却反被明智以抱住腰的状态往后推了一点。  
“理由不是很清楚吗？”  
晓这么说。

 

他好奇地抬起头，发现晓灰色的眼睛在注视着他――疑惑，似乎还掺杂着试探。  
“因为你我是灵魂伴侣――我就是这么觉得，我直觉向来挺准。”  
晓嘴角上扬，带出一个小小的得意笑容――直觉吗？明智想到集结中的警察，手机里的异世界app，联络薄里的电话。

 

“你是个有趣的家伙这点，真是一点都没变啊。”  
明智笑着说，然后俯下身去亲吻晓。

 

无论来栖晓的直觉如何，最终还是被明智的计划暗算，落了个一身伤坐在审讯室里任人宰割的下场。

明智仔细地用枪瞄准晓的前额，黑发的少年双眼无神，只是在发现拿着枪的人是明智后才惊讶地睁大了双眼，这便是他的脸上罕见的表情变化了。

 

来栖晓没有说一句话。明智吾郎不知道如果来栖晓说了话，结局又会是如何。

他不会否认他和来栖晓的恋爱谈得真情实感，只可惜他实在不是个合格的灵魂伴侣，在错误的时间和错误的另一方相遇了――正如为了掩护同伴才坐在这里的晓一样，他也有不能放弃的理由。  
再说……

 

来栖晓继续不发一言，明智也没指望这个沉默的家伙会讲半句话。  
“你果然还是会选择同伴吧。”  
他开枪了，一枪致命。

 

他拎起来栖的右手――青色紫色的斑块没有放过这一小块地方，少年的衣服皱巴巴的――虽然外表对于一个死人来说已经不重要了。  
即使是死，来栖晓还是一幅乖学生的样子，认真地穿着校服。

他知道晓的校服袖子下有什么――半年前他在车站第一次遇见晓时说的话，当时他因为扮演爽朗侦探多年，例行的关心早已成了习惯。  
他没心思去看那串印记，把枪粗暴塞进了来栖的手里。

 

灵魂伴侣中的一方离去，印记会怎么样？  
一般的理论说是会消失，还有一种说法是如果怀着极深的思念的话印记会一直留在手腕上。  
明智拒绝相信第二种情况。

 

他在电视台上大谈怪盗团的团长是如何自负，如何在警方的一步步紧逼中丧失冷静出现失误。  
“是啊，我很遗憾。”  
他告诉节目主持人，引来观众一片赞同，却绝口不提他也曾和自负的怪盗彼此相拥，假装忘却了吧台上的咖啡和咖喱。

 

他走在涩谷的街上，盘算着要去找咖喱和咖啡的替代品，研究了很久都没有头绪，烦躁时忽然接到狮童的电话，不容反对地要求要把客户都处理掉。  
这不是狮童的风格——明智拉下左手的手套——  
〖谢谢你，那个时候帮了我。〗  
这句话还留在那里。

怀着极深的思念之类的话……  
谁会相信啊。

 

“如果能早点遇到你的话，说不定我们真能作为彼此的灵魂伴侣生活下去吧。”  
“……”  
“……你说现在开始也不晚，算是什么回答啊……”

 

明智吾郎在熟悉的地方醒来，睁开眼睛看到的是阁楼的天花板，他撑起身，发现一只黑猫蜷在沙发上睡得正香。

“……”

记忆中断的前一刻，他还无视心中一丝小小的喜悦，准备和来栖晓来个你死我活的了断，然后来栖晓说了什么，再然后出现了认知上的他自己。

要确认的事情还有很多，而首先要做的是——

 

他穿上外套，走下陈旧的楼梯，站在楼梯口，明智发现了熟悉的身影。黑发少年站在锅边，在俯身查看锅里的内容物，咖啡馆里飘着咖喱的香味。  
摩尔加纳不知何时醒了，黑猫灵巧地绕过明智的脚边，踩在一楼的地面上伸了个懒腰，难得纯粹猫语地喵了一声。

 

“早上好。”  
来栖晓放下手里的长勺，笑着回头。

 

那是他的灵魂伴侣。


End file.
